1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device which enables people with reduced neuromuscular control of their head, to maintain their head in an upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of people suffer from reduced neuromuscular control of their head, due to injury, disease, etc. One of the effects of reduced neuromuscular control is a drooping forward of the head; often times the condition being so severe that the chin rests on the front upper portion of the individual. This disability makes eating more difficult, and reduces social interactions, decreases the ability of the individual to observe their environment, impairs their airway, and can lead to skeletal deformities. These factors, along with the dropped head itself, have a negative social and psychological impact on the individual.
In an effort to correct this head drooping, a variety of braces have been devised which lift the head by preventing the downward movement of the chin. While many of these braces are successful in maintaining the head upright, their design has several drawbacks. These braces are typically very rigid; they maintain the patient in an extremely rigid upright posture. Maintaining an individual in such a rigid posture tends to increase spasticity, particularly in individuals already suffering from some form of spasticity, such as with cerebral palsy. The rigidity of these braces frequently eliminates voluntary head and neck movement, and causes discomfort at the point of contact between the person and the brace. Rigid devices which rely on holding the head up by forcing the chin upward also, make it more difficult for the individual to speak. In addition most of the braces available are aesthetically unpleasing, due to bulk, lack of streamlining and sense of mechanical devices.
Desirably, a head support would be available that would avoid the drawbacks of the rigid braces and yet hold the person's head in an upright position.